Second Chances
by severussnapefan123
Summary: Summary:  Mitchie and Shane grew apart over the year, with Shane going on tour. What will happen when Mitchie returns for a second summer of fun, and Shane comes to Camp Rock looking for the perfect girl in his music video? Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jella.
1. Prologue: Again?

Summary: Mitchie and Shane grew apart over the year, with Shane going on tour. What will happen when Mitchie returns for a second summer of fun, and Nate and Jason send Shane to Camp Rock for another attitude change? Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jella.

Mitchie POV

*Turns on Hot Tunes TV*

"Oh, look, it's Shane. Wow. He needs attitude changes…again!" Mom said.

"Apparently…" I said with sadness in my voice. It's been months since Shane responded to my last email. We used to chat and talk everyday. That turned into every week, every month, and now it seems like he won't respond to my latest email sent 3 months ago. Well, at least I have Camp Rock to look forward to, with Caitlyn and all my other friends!

"Well, Mitch, time to go to school, you have one week left!"

"Okay…" I guess I should bury any hopes I have with Shane. "Goodbye" I whispered soft enough so my mom couldn't hear.

Shane's POV

"Wow, that tour was a BLAST!" I said, it was soooo much fun!

"You're going to Camp Rock with us again, like you promised Uncle Brown last year, right?" Nate asked me.

"Uh…about that…I don't want to go anymore." I said. What? I don't want to go anymore! I have no idea why the heck I wanted to go…it was that girl, Mitchie. Oh, whatever. I don't even remember what she looks like.

"Shane. You're going. You promised. We're going to, it's okay. And plus, I want to get to know that Caitlyn Geller, she seemed fun! And you should be excited about seeing Mitchie."

"NO! I'M NOT GOING! I don't care about Mitchie anymore, and about that stupid camp!" I said, and I stormed away. Nate is sometimes so demanding! Ugh.

Nate's POV:

What is wrong with him? He really liked Mitchie, this is what tours do to him. They turn him into a jerk. Well, I'll just have to get him to Camp Rock, so Mitchie can put some senses into him…again. Now, I need to think of a plan.

"JASON! GET OVER HERE!" I yelled. Jason will help with this, I am sure of it. :D


	2. Hello and Goodbye

Nate's POV:

"Hey, Jase, can you help with something?"

"Yeah, sure! I lOOOOVE helping!"

"Anyway, Shane doesn't seem to want to go to Camp Rock. He really wanted to go in the fall to see Mitchie, but he doesn't seem to like her anymore."

"Yeah, he's seems more flirty at parties! GASP! Maybe he's a secret womanizer! That would be bad! What should we do?"

"Jase, back to the point. Shane needs another attitude change. How should we get him to Camp Rock?"

"Oh, yeah right. Hmmmm….errrr…uh….I don't know! Stop pressuring me! AHH!"

*Jason left the room.* Well, me, as always will have to come up with the plan. I just love being the smart one! Which reminds me, I haven't done my Calculus stuff yet. And my history reading! Anyway, back to thinking. Well, Shane does seem to have had a greater interest in pretty much every single girl. Well, there are girls here, and he thinks Camp Rock girls suck now.

30 min later: I've got it! Shane's been wanting to record his own song, without us as a side project! He'd need a music video, and Camp Rock is the perfect place to find a talented, down-to-earth girl! He could have a contest! This. Is. Perfect! And I didn't even need Jason!

"SHANE! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE!"

Shane's POV:

*groans* Ugh. Sometimes I just hate Nate, when he thinks he's all that, and starts telling me what to do. What a brat!

*goes into Nate's room* "WHAT."

"Do you still want to record your own single?"

"Yeah, I know you hate that idea."

"No, no, I now think it's a good idea. I would produce it and everything."

"Oh, really?" Wow, something unexpected from Nate. I like this new Nate!

"On one condition."

Oh, no here come the conditions. Nate always has horrible conditions. He always makes me study or something. LAAME! So, I just didn't respond to Nate.

"You must have a music video." Nate eventually said.

"That's it? That's not bad at all! That'd be easy! Wow, Nate, I like you now."

"And you know what, you should have a love interest! And you could find the perfect girls, any types at Camp Rock! Isn't that a good idea?"

"Hmm…actually yeah! I guess Camp Rock could have some cute girls, and I could meet all of them if I had a contest for my music video. Thanks again, Nate! You rock! But this will be my last year going to Camp Rock…"

"Yeah, yeah."

Mitchie's POV:

*On Hot Tunes TV* "Shane Gray, announces he's going to Camp Rock in search of a girl for his very own music video, without the rest of his band mates! He will hold a contest! Where will that lead him? To a new solo career, or a new girlfriend, or perhaps both? Only time can tell, and to all of those lucky girls going to Camp Rock, practice hard, in order to have a shot with the one and only Shane Gray!"

Well, I guess he's not going to Camp Rock to see me…Figures. I should have known, how many times do people warn not to crush on rock stars? I am so gullible! But I can't help it! He's just so cute, with his long hair, and how we used to canoe ride together…Some things just never last, do they? Well, I should have known. I mean, why on earth would Shane Gray possible like me, the dork, the nobody, the ordinary girl? Why would he even remember me? Who was I kidding? Gosh, this is embarrassing, to fall in love so easily…and to expect something to actually happen.

But, I can't make myself miserable at Camp Rock. I'll see if he still wants to talk to me. If yes, then woohoo! If no, so be it. I'll spend time with my other friends, I'll learn to make music, which is why I wanted to go anyways. I'm NOT going to get sidetracked with Shane. That's what I hoped at least, but when I looked on the TV, into his big brown eyes…

One Week Later:

Yess! Today is the day! I leave for Camp Rock! I'm just overjoyed to finally see Caitlyn and my pals, and finally have a drama free summer!

*Mitchie arrives at Camp Rock*

"CAITLYN!"

"MITCHIE!"

*They run up to each other and hug*

"It's so nice to see you again!"

"Same! So. First things first. What's new with Shane and you? Anything official yet?"

"Well…uh…" I stuttered. "He hasn't answered me for a couple months now, and he's coming here to find some girl for his music video. So uh, I guess, 'Smitchie' is history?"

"That. Jerk. He's going to get a piece of my mind when he gets here."

"Uh…okay, just don't be too hard."

"Yeah, yeah."

Shane's POV:

*Connect 3 arrives at Camp Rock*

Okay, so I'm going to dodge the girls, so then later, all their beautiful faces will be a surprise at the contest. Hmmm…where should I go? Ahh, the kitchen. There's food and everything!

*gets in the kitchen, Mitchie is there*

"Shane!" Mitchie screamed at me.

"Uh, hi."

"So, I haven't heard from you in a while, are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Do I have a feeling you don't want to be friends anymore?"

"Look…it's not that I don't like you, I mean, you are a girl. It's just, us guys, we move on. You're just some silly little crush that I had; there are thousands of girls in my mind like you. And I'm here to find a girl for my music video, not to talk to you, okay? So keep the talking to a minimum, so all the girls get to talk to moi! Sorry to disappoint, I can always sign an autograph. Mitchie, right?"

She stared at me for a second, no clue why!

"Bye, Shane. You got your wish. I'll never talk to you again."

She stormed off. Something is telling me to run after her, some inner feeling. But then again, who am I? I'm Shane Gray for crying out loud. I'm a womanizer! I'm a celebrity! I hurt girls! It's what I do!

I turned around, wanting to stop Mitchie (don't ask me why), but she was gone.

**Hey guys! I probably don't have many or any viewers yet, but if any of you are reading this, the next chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after. A similar scene is coming from Camp Rock 1, but no lies this time. Different comments will stir up! :D Please Read, and Review, it would be very nice of you. **


	3. Don't Forget

**The song in this "Don't Forget" by Demi Lovato. I do not own anything except the story!**

Mitchie's POV:

I was so sad, I went to the canoes, crying. It's where I can think. It's just, I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. How could Shane just forget about me like that? With tears flowing from my eyes, the only way to get my emotions out was to write. Songs, to be specific. I had a strong experience to write about, which made writing a lot easier. A while later, when I thought a good draft was finished, I started to sing.

Shane's POV:

So, I was trying to escape from my crazy girl fans, yet again. This time I just started wandering in the wilderness, no where in particular. But then I heard some noise. It was…beautiful. And I know I've heard something similar before. So I follow the sound. It becomes clearer and clearer, until I make out some words. Something like,

_Did you forget that I was even alive?_

_Did you forget everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget, did you forget about me? _

I got closer, and closer, until I saw who was singing. It was Mitchie. The girl I spent a ton of time with last summer. So I hid behind a tree. Somehow, I forgot a lot about her. I remembered that she had a good voice, but it seriously wasn't THIS good last summer. Wait…was it?

_Do you regret ever standing by my side? _

_Did you forget what we were feeling inside? _

_Now I'm left to forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it_

I suddenly realized that the song could possibly be about me…wait, she said "love." Does she love me? Did I love her last summer? I don't think I've ever loved any of my girlfriends, and she never was my girlfriend.

_So now I guess this is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret ever holding my hand?_

_Never again, please don't forget, don't forget_

_We had it all, we were just about to fall_

_Even more in love than we were before_

_I won't forget, I won't forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song you can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it all_

_And at last all the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget, please don't forget us_

Wow. That was really good. I kind of felt bad for her, that I made such an influence on her. But then again, it might not even be about me. Then I heard her start to sing again, really quietly.

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgetten about us_

I literally was speechless by the heart in that voice. And it was as if she knew I was here, because she said I didn't sing along.

Then she whispered, "Please, Shane, please don't forget,"

That. That moment. That was the moment that the guilt came. I knew it was about me. But come on? It's not like I "forgot" or anything. I remember her, I'm just not that interested in her anymore. It can't be that bad as she sings. But I did feel a little guilty for hurting her like that, and a lot guilty for listening in…well this will just give me one more reason not to talk to her. It would be awkward since I know about her little song! But maybe I should confront her, and say sorry, that I actually miss her voice a little. While I debated with myself, I came up with a decision. But when I turned around, she was gone.

Mitchie's POV:

The next few days were really easy. There was "Opening Night Jam," and I of course didn't sing. I'd be way too scared! I avoided eye contact with Shane, even though I saw something in his eyes during hip hop class. It seemed like his eyes just kept confronting me, but I just fled. I watched Caitlyn meet Nate, he would help her with her school work from last year, she would help him be stronger, and work out. They made a cute couple, but they weren't official yet. I saw Nate a lot more than Shane, when he was asking where Caitlyn was. Then there was Ella, who met her identical, Jason. Both airheads, they fit each other perfectly. Then there was Barron and Tess, who surprisingly had fun together. There was also Peggy and Sander, who made jokes together. And lastly, Andy and Lola, quiet and loud, it seemed like opposites do attract. It seemed like everyone was happy. Except me.

Caitlyn's POV:

I knew Mitchie was sad, and I knew it was because of that jerk Shane. I will make him pay. He will fall for Mitchie. He will fall hard.

"Hey, Mitch, are you thinking of trying to be in Shane's music video? You'd be perfect, you're cute, you can sing, and you can learn to dance if you tried harder…"

"Thanks, Cait, but I know Shane thinks otherwise. He doesn't even want to talk to me anymore really, after all we went through last year…

"And why would I even want to be in a music video?"

"Hmm…I don't know, to show Shane that you're not some ordinary girl, you're strong, and you're NOT going to suffer because he feels like being some jerky pop star."

"You know what, Caitlyn? You're right! Guys shouldn't affect me like this. I'm going to show him that I'm HAPPIER without him!"

"You go girl!"

Nate's POV:

Shane has been acting a little better these last couple of days. It's as if he's constantly thinking about something…as if he is confused about something. I have no clue.

"Hey, Shane, are you going to post auditions for your music video? And you'll have to have different auditions for each section; singing, dancing, acting."

"Uh…wait what are you talking about?"

"Uh…didn't I just say this? Your music video?" See what I mean! He's just in deep thought all the time!

"Oh, yeah. Can you organize it for me? Anyway, uh…gotta go!" And he ran off.

Shane's POV:

I don't know what is wrong with me! I keep thinking about Mitchie…last year…the song….it just all runs through my head millions of times! I have the tune stuck in my head all the time…no matter how much I listen to other music. I think I have to go to the Doctor…!

"Shane. I posted singing auditions. I got 50 girls. You're going to judge, and there will be multiple rounds, since so many girls signed up."

"Uh, okay. Can I take a look at the list? I want to see if there are any cool names…" I really have no clue why I just said that, I just really wanted to see the list.

"Sure. Here you go!"

I looked through the list. I read each name. When I got to the last name, I absolutely couldn't believe it. I looked down, and scratched my eyes to make sure I was reading it correctly.

It read, "Mitchie."

**So here is Chapter 3! Hope you guys like it! I know Shane is kind of jerky, but don't worry, he'll get better, and it will be permanent. I promise! :D So what's your favorite part and character? Any suggestions? I'll post Chapter 4 probably tomorrow, maybe today if I have time. Read and Review! **


	4. Caitlyn's Plan

**Here is Chapter 4! Read, Review, and Enjoy! **** By the way, I made Mitchie more like her in Camp Rock, because in Camp Rock 2, I thought she was extremely different. That's just my opinion though…hope you like it still! Just warning you, I change Point of View's a lot in this chapter, I think it's just interesting to see what all of the characters are thinking of the situation. I tried hinting Naitlyn also… **

Shane's POV:

Holy crap. Why does she want to audition? Well, I guess I don't mind since I get to hear her voice…but it's going to be awkward…especially after what I told her. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh… Also I have another problem. I have to judge the stupid competition, and I already know her…so I'll either be too harsh on her, or not harsh enough. And I don't even know myself which one I'd be…Do I want her to lose right away? Do I want her to win?

Mitchie's POV:

What did I just do? I just signed up to audition for a music video! And to possibly sing in a song that would be actually released! I can't do this…I can't. I won't even be able to sing in front of Shane…since the only songs I can write now are because of him. I need help.

Caitlyn's POV:

"Caitlyn!" Ugh, Mitchie was disrupting me! Of course at the worst moment, I was just texting Nate about karate…

"Yes, Mitchie…"

"I can't do this. I can't sing in front of Shane…"

"You have to. You have to show him that you're strong without him!" I hate it when she gets stubborn.

"But…"

"Mitchie, end of conversation. You're doing it, and that's final. You have hip hop class to go to anyway, be strong in front of Shane for me! I will be there helping you, don't worry!"

"Okay…thanks for everything Cait, you're really a good friend."

"Yeah, yeah, it's what I do. I help friends who don't have any relationship experience. It's like I'm the master! And it's another thing I'm better than Nate at, he's going to be mad…"

Shane's POV:

Hip hop class. Great. Mitchie's in this one. Why do I always keep thinking about her? It's probably because she's the only girl I know at Camp Rock so far, it will probably go away when I have more fish in the sea…if you know what I mean. Great, the students are arriving. Time for me to actually work. Oh, did I forget to mention Uncle Brown is coming to this class to assess the student's progress, and my teaching skills. Sucks, right? I'll actually have to try teaching… Oh, look, Brown came. Too bad he didn't forget….

"All right, class! Grab a mic, hat, and follow me. You'll be learning a new routine to this little dance number my brothers made on my computer!"

So I taught them the dance. Class ended. Not that hard, right? That was until Uncle Brown pulled me aside.

Mitchie's POV:

I could feel the blisters on my feet started to pop, it was gross. Then Brown pulled Shane aside and whispered something into his ear, I got a little curious. Well I could always ask Shane later…oh yeah, I forgot, he doesn't want to talk to me anymore…

"Mitchie, come here." Brown ordered me. Oh, crap. This isn't good. It's just going to be Me. Shane. And Brown. Brown is actually a life savior now…wow. So I marched my way up to them, head down of course.

"Mitchie, I was examining your dancing. It still needs a lot of work. So, we have decided that you will have private lessons after class with my one and only nephew, Shane. Starting today. So, now I will leave you two alone, to of course, dance." I think Brown knew of our history from last year.

Crap. Crap, crap, crap. Every class. Shane and I. This is going to be one long and painful summer, yet again.

Shane's POV:

So I have to teach her. Mitchie. The girl I keep thinking about. This is SO not going to help to forget about her. This is going to be one step more than awkward. Great…

"So…Mitchie…are there any particular moves you would like to start with?" I seriously can't think of what to say. When does this happen to people like Shane Gray?

"Uh, I don't really care, I don't really know anything about hip hop so I guess you can just teach me."

Okay, I'm tired of this. I hate awkwardness. The only way I'm going to have a remotely okay time, would be if she acted like she could actually talk.

"Look, Mitchie, I know we had something last summer, and then I trash talked you, and then I heard you sing 'Don't Forget'. Then I felt all guilty, and I remembered how beautiful your voice actually was. I really don't know what's happening to me, and what kind of guy I am yet. I'm having mixed feelings about a lot of stuff, and I'm having some personal issues. I don't care if you hate me, but in order for us not to be act like two exes, we have to just start over. No awkwardness, just me being a normal teacher, and you being a normal student, is that a deal?"

Mitchie's POV:

Shane heard my song. Well this just makes it all the more awkward. Why did he have to tell me that? And I was going to sing it for the audition…

"Fine." I said, trying to have as much confidence in my voice as possible. Boy, it's hard for me. "So, what did you think of the song?"

"I, actually, to be honest, really liked it. I haven't heard any of those sweet, slow songs, since last year at Camp Rock."

"Thanks. Any feedback? I'm trying to improve my songwriting…"

"Actually, I have no negative feedback. To be honest, it was really touching."

"Thanks, that means a lot." Am I falling for him again? No, I have to snap out of it. But he's being so nice…Oh, gosh. I'm arguing with myself.

"Uh…you're welcome, I guess."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just stood there. Yeah, I know, it wasn't very smart of me…

"So, we should get practicing. We want to see you improve for Brown."

"Yeah, totally."

After dance class:

Oh gosh, my feet hurt. Shane worked me for 4 hours! I have blisters! It sucks… I don't think I've ever exercised that much, I was never much of a sports person. And I will have to do this until my dancing gets better…or until the summer ends. I know my dancing isn't that good, and probably won't get better. But I don't want summer to end! That would mean Camp Rock would be over! And it's already been a week. Okay, I need a new topic, I really don't want to think of the summer ending.

Shane's POV:

It's 9 PM. I'm mad. That class should've been shorter. Yeah, I could have ended it at any time, but I didn't. Don't even ask why. I just kind of never noticed what time it was. Don't tell anyone….but the class was actually kind of fun for some reason. Maybe I'm starting to like hip hop? That's probably it. Oh, I'll ask Nate later. He loves philosophy.

Caitlyn's POV:

Where is Mitchie? I'm walking around the whole stupid camp, trying to find her! GRR! We have to prepare something for the stupid audition. We were supposed to meet up after hip hop to start. And it's already 9! She needs a song. She. Will. Win. Oh, found her. Next to the canoes, of course. Probably remembering her rides with Shane from last year….silly lovesick girl. Well that's going to change. Now.

"Hey, Mitchie!"

"Oh, hey Caitlyn." She seemed very tired. Huh, weird. It's not like she practices martial arts, like I do…and it couldn't have been her private dance lesson, that should have ended a while ago.

"Anyway, we were supposed to meet up…"

"Yeah, about that…I'm so sorry! Shane's lesson was 4 hours! It just ended half an hour ago!"

"Weird! That kid has some messed up issues with time…and girls. "

"Haha, yeah I totally agree."

"Anyway, let's get to work. We still have a good hour before lights out. Anyway, we need a song. A good one. To win this stupid competition!"

"Yeah, Cait, calm down, this is just the first round."

"Yeah, yeah. So the song. It has to be strong. It has to show that YOU'RE NOT WEAK! It has to show that you don't want him back. You won't take him back. Even if he came crawling on his little knees begging for your forgiveness for every day of this summer! And trust me, by the time these auditions are over, he will be begging for your forgiveness."

"So I'm guessing the song has to be about Shane, not about the summertime, right?"

"Good songs can be about anything. However, GREAT songs have to come from real, strong emotions. So yeah, it has to be about Shane." How else did she think we were going to guilt him?

"Oh, okay. Should it include all his bad qualities?"

"Each and every single one." Now she's catching on. "We are going to make him suffer, agreed?"

"Agreed." She said hesitantly. Well, at least she's improving. This is going to be some much fun. Messing with a pop star! Not many people get that wonderful chance! And to top it all off, I get to spend time with another pop star, Nate! Except Nate isn't a jerk, and he never was a jerk. That's why I trust him, and I definitely don't trust Shane. Knowing him, he'll probably say he's sorry. Hopefully by then, Mitchie will be strong enough to say no to him. But he really does know how to play with her feelings. I will train her, and train her, and train her, to make her strong. I will protect her from that vicious womanizer. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY can mess with my friend like that.

**So there it is. So, as you can see, Shane and Mitchie are debating with themselves whether they like each other or not. Shane hasn't liked anyone like this before, so he doesn't know what's happening to him. He's slowly becoming less of a jerk. In the next couple chapters, there will be the audition and some plot changes. **

**Any tips? Things you want to see later in the story? Favorite parts/characters? What do you think of Caitlyn's plan? Please READ AND REVIEW! I really love reviews, so please give one if you can! Thanks! **


	5. Singing Audition

**Here's the audition! The song is "Every Time You Lie" by Demi Lovato **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock **** or the song**

Mitchie's POV:

The day was here. The audition. This is what Caitlyn and I have been spending all our time on this last week. It will make or break me, as Caitlyn said.

I ran to the billboard, to quadruple check my scheduled time. Boy, I was nervous. When I say nervous, I mean "sweating buckets" nervous. Yeah, that's how bad I get, when I sing in front of people (and this is only my 2nd time singing a full song. The first was "This is Me"). I ran through the lyrics to my song, once and for all, convinced I would forget them when I stepped in the room. My audition was in half and hour, and I was told to get there 20 minutes early. Which is basically now. I just need to wait for Caitlyn. I convinced myself I would mess up, getting myself prepared for the worst.

15 min. later:

"Caitlyn, I can't do this."

"Of course you can! You're a strong, beautiful, woman. You're hardworking, and you worked your butt off on this song. You can accomplish anything, Mitch. You just have to believe in yourself. You easily have the best voice in this whole camp. Yeah, that's right, I think your voice is better than Shane's. If this is what you want, to be in this music video, than believe you can, and go show your heart and soul out there! I believe in you." And with that statement, she walked in, sat down, and got her laptop out, before I could even reply.

Then, with Caitlyn's speech in my head. I stepped in front of Shane. Caitlyn's recording started, and I spaced out. I couldn't remember the words, or the tune. As I got Caitlyn's speech in my head one more time, I opened my mouth, and the words just popped right out.

_Now you told me on a Sunday that it wasn't going to work_

_I tried to cry myself to sleep 'cause it was supposed to hurt_

_We sat next to the fire as the flame was burning out_

_I knew what you were thinking before you'd say it aloud_

I gained the strength right then. I knew the words, without even thinking. They just came out. I started dancing, like I only do in my room. I sang my heart and soul out, while looking at Shane the entire time.

_Don't say you're sorry 'cause I'm not even breaking_

_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars_

_You still love her, I can see it in your eyes_

_The truth is all that I can hear, every time you lie_

_Every time you lie Every time you lie_

_I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face_

_And a long list of gentlemen happy to take your place_

_Less trashier, much classier then who you prove to be_

_How long's it gunna take before you see that she's no me, oh no_

As I sang this, I knew it wasn't true, that I never did any of this stuff. But I sang with confidence, as this is what I wanted Shane to believe. For him to believe that he can't hurt me anymore.

_I knew better than to let you break my heart _

_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars_

_You still love her, I can see it in your eyes_

_The truth is all that I can hear, every time you lie _

_At night awake_

_I won't be sleeping till morning breaks_

_That's the price you pay for your mistakes _

_Goodbye to dreaming_

_So don't say you're sorry 'cause I'm not gonna listen_

_I knew better than to let you break my heart_

_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars_

_You still love her, I can see it in your eyes_

_The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie_

_Every time you lie_

_Don't say you're sorry_

_Every time you lie_

_Don't say you're sorry_

_The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie_

There. I was done. I felt a sense of accomplishment, it was better than my performance in "This is Me." And I did it all by myself this time, without Shane. I knew I'd still be nervous next performance, but next time, I would know what I'm capable of, and hopefully not be as nervous.

Shane's POV:

Whoa. That was all I could say. Even though this song was directed at me, and it definitely wasn't full of compliments, I still loved it. Mitchie's voice is the most angelic thing in the world. I could fall asleep to it, and listen to it all day. And Mitchie. Mitchie's so down to earth, so pure, and strong. So beautiful. Why was I complimenting her so much? Was I starting to like her again? This is insane. I need professional consultation.

So I went to Nate. I explained him my situation.

"So, you always see Mitchie's face on other girls, and think she's more beautiful, and have dreams of kissing her? Did I get it all?"

"Oh, I also always think about her."

"Hmm. There's only one explanation for this. You're in love with Mitchie."

"Wait, what? Me? In love? These things just don't happen to me!"

"Shane, everyone eventually falls in love. Like me with Caitlyn….scratch that. Some people just have a harder time admitting to themselves, because it is a big step in maturity."

"Are you saying I'm immature?"

"No. I'm just saying you're in love with Mitchie. You always were, ever since last year. And that's why you became a womanizer, because you were trying to run away of your feelings. You were scared. You didn't know what they were."

"Are you saying I was scared?"

"Yes I am."

"So, now what should I do, since I'm in love?"

"Well, you have to show it to her. It seems after the song, she's not very pleased at you."

"Okay. Mitchella Delilah Torres will be mine, she will be Shane Gray's girlfriend."

"Good luck with that, I'm still working up the courage to ask Caitlyn out…"

"You like Caitlyn?" Whoa, I didn't see this coming!"

"Uh, NO! Never mind that…back to you!"

"Hey, I admitted I liked Mitchie, now you need to admit it. Nate…."

"Fine. I like Caitlyn." He said in the lowest and softest voice possible.

"He Hem. What's the step after that? The step that apparently you experienced. The step of maturity…" He got it out of me. Payback time. I so am good at getting stuff out of Nate.

"Fine. I'm in love with Caitlyn, and I'm not afraid to admit it to you, Shane! At least I was able to admit it to myself, without pushing her away, unlike some people…"

"Hey. Don't insult me! And excuse me, while I go get myself a girlfriend. A real one this time, my first serious one."

"Yeah, yeah, don't start talking about seriousness before actually having her accept you."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye Nate!"

And so there I walked. I walked all the way to Mitchie's cabin. I knocked on the door, and there she was, with her beautiful brown hair flowing perfectly behind her. She was in her pajamas already, and she looked surprised.

"Look, Mitchie, I know I was a jerk last year. I know we got close, and I'll always cherish those memories we shared. We kept in touch, but when I went on tour, I started missing you. I didn't know what was happening to me, it was a new feeling. So I didn't respond to your emails, and I started flirting with every single girl I saw. And I am very mad at myself for making that mistake. For hurting you. And then for being a jerk to you at the beginning of the summer. The point is, I am sorry. And I promise I will never hurt you again. Everyone makes mistakes, and I am in the biggest one of my life right now. I am at risk of losing you, the most amazing girl I've ever met. So, Mitchella Delilah Torres, will you be my girlfriend?"

And there I saw Mitchie, standing there, with a shocked look on her face. Caitlyn looked like she knew I would ask this question. And then I waited for her answer.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry this chapter is shorter, I decided to leave it with a cliffhanger. Will Mitchie forget Shane once and for all, or will she forgive him? Just so you know, I will update tomorrow or the day after for sure if I receive reviews for this chapter. I only want to continue this story, if it's worth it! So please READ and REVIEW! Thanks so much for reading this! **


	6. Boat Comparisons

**Here's chapter 6! Please READ and REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock **

Mitchie's POV:

"Mitchie? Mitchie? I kind of asked you a question, could you please answer it?" Shane asked me to be his girlfriend, and he wanted an answer. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say yes, knowing that I loved the guy I met last summer. I thought for a while, and then I knew. I knew what I would say. This is it.

"Shane, you are a very nice, talented, funny young man. You're very fun to be around. But, you don't know how to act around girls. You can't just swing back and forth like that; no one would ever know what you're thinking! We spent a great summer together last year, and then you don't even answer my emails and phone calls. I don't even know who you are anymore. And now you think you can just waltz back in here, asking for my forgiveness, just because you heard a couple of my songs again? I don't want to get hurt again…"

"Mitchie, I've changed. I would never hurt you."

"Shane, you said that last time."

"But…I have, trust me."

"Shane, I fell in love with the guy I met last year. Now, you even talk differently. It's as if you're a whole different person."

"But, Mitchie, deep down inside, I still am that same person. The same, cookie-cutter pop star from last summer."

"Prove it."

"Wait, prove what?" He asked.

"Prove to me that you've changed, prove to me that you're not the kind of guy you make people seem. That somewhere, the Shane I met still exists."

"How in the world am I supposed to do that?" I stood there, and I couldn't believe him!

"Never mind it. Pretend I didn't say anything."

"Mitchie, don't close the door! How do I prove it?"

"I think that's something you should be able to figure out on your own."

"But, I can't. I need help!"

"Bye, Shane."

I closed the cabin door, and went onto my bed, crying. I can't believe him, just when I thought he has changed! Maybe some people never do…Caitlyn was right all along. Let's face it, I'll never get Shane back. He'll just be a fragment of my memory. Forever. The Shane Gray on TV, that's the only Shane that still exists. Maybe he was faking it last year too.

"Mitch, I'm sorry. For everything." Caitlyn came up to me, and gave me a hug. I totally forgot she was in our cabin.

"Wait, Cait, what are you sorry about? You were right!"

"No I wasn't! I was commanding you around, trying to get you to forget about Shane. Now, he wanted you back. I can tell you still like him, but you let him go! All because of me! I hate myself for this."

"No, no! Caitlyn… Shane IS a jerk. He doesn't know what he wants, he goes back and forth. He's like a boat!"

"Oh, haha, nice Mitchie. But he does know what he wants! Maybe. I can tell, he's definitely in love with you. That could change, but for right now, he's definitely in love with you. Now, go back after him, and take him back!"

"No, Caitlyn. If he'll be able to prove to me, that he does care, and that he is not a boat, then yes. I will fight for him. Right now, I'm in love with the old Shane. That's the one I'm trying to get back, and that's why I couldn't accept Shane. I don't know. I don't know if he still can be the nice, sweet, sarcastic guy that I met last time."

"Trust me, Mitch, he is. He'll be able to prove it. Give him time, and don't give up. Sometimes, guys can just surprise you sometimes… For example, you would never have thought that Jason could care about something other than birds, right? Well, listen to Ella. She's gloating about all the thing, the sweet, gentlemen-like things, Jason does to her. Think about it!"

"That's true, but Shane isn't Jason."

"Yeah, yeah, Mitchie. You'll see, I know Shane really isn't a jerk."

"Haha, Cait, you also switch sides easily."

"No I don't! I just want you to be happy, and I can tell you'll be much happier with Shane. Let's face it, Mitchie, you're really easy to read! I can tell what you're thinking most of the time, and you're horrible at lying!"

"But I pulled it off a bit last year…" I thought I was really good at lying, Caitlyn was speaking nonsense.

"And I was the one who figured it out. It wasn't even that big of a lie, so it would have been really sad if you could not pull it off, and crack up or something."

I couldn't think of a comeback, so I just hit Caitlyn with a pillow. Yeah, I know, it was not the smartest of all ideas, since she is way stronger than me, but still.

So I went to bed. Boy, I really hoped Caitlyn was right.

Shane's POV:

Mitchie rejected me. This is horrible! What am I supposed to do? Prove to her that I love her? That I'm not just playing around? I thought I did that already, I asked her to be my girlfriend, what more does she want? I mean, whenever I'd randomly flirt with girls, I never asked them out or anything…Why would I ask out someone I didn't like? Gosh, girls make no sense.

So I thought and thought and thought out of anger. I wanted Mitchie to be my girlfriend, and I didn't know what to do. I tried to go to bed, but I'd just toss and turn. Once in a while, Nate or Jason would tell me to be quiet. That's pretty much how my whole night went.

The next day, I thought and thought and thought again. I tried following Mitchie, going in the kitchen as much as possible, but our conversations were awkward. They pretty much went like this:

"Hi!" I said, trying to pretend 'yesterday' didn't happen.

"Hi." She would answer. Nothing interesting.

So I'd ask, "What are you doing?" Yeah, classic intro to a conversation.

"Working." She'd answer.

That was basically our conversation in the kitchen, her answers consisted of one word each time. If I was lucky, they'd be two words. So I followed her around, unless I was teaching. Mostly, she was in her cabin, with Caitlyn, or by the lake. I liked it when she was at the lake, because we had a lot of memories there, and it seemed like she was remembering them. And then it clicked. What I am supposed to do. How to win her back. I will recreate all the memories from last year, be the 'Shane' she fell in love with. I will write her a song, that she will definitely like. During our private dance classes, I will be easy on her, and be nice to her. I will keep on advancing her in the auditions, but not necessarily have her win. Unless she is the best. We will go on canoe rides, and have picnics. By the end of the summer, I will be a gentleman. An unchangeable gentleman. Mitchie will have no reason not to date me, she'll have to believe me.

And so I went to bed with a smile on my face, much different than yesterday.

**Thanks for reading! Will Shane succeed in his plan? I will try to update tomorrow, but I will for sure update on Monday. Please READ and REVIEW, if I receive some reviews for this Chapter, I will start writing the next chapter today! So REVIEW everyone!**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like my story so far!**


	7. Friends?

**Here's chapter 7! Please READ and REVIEW! ****Sorry it's short **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock **

Mitchie's POV:

Over the next five days, Caitlyn and I spent good time together, working on our audition, and hanging out. I guess I was over Shane. I didn't really think about him anymore, except about that I was auditioning for his music video. But when I saw him, butterflies stopped appearing in my stomach. I didn't hate him, but I didn't love him either. He was just, a guy. And at that moment, I didn't really need a boyfriend anyway.

"Caitlyn, why are we auditioning for his music video, if we don't want to get back at him anymore?" I asked one day.

"Well, Mitchie, this could be our big break! We may get a record deal afterward, and who knows, we may be more popular than Connect Three!"

I laughed. Caitlyn had a really good sense of humor, it was one of the many things I loved about her.

Shane's POV:

I went to the hair stylist the next day. I got a more natural look, like the one last year. And I was getting rid of my dorky glasses, Mitchie didn't seem to think I was a very cool person for wearing them in shows/concerts, like some fans think…Well I would do what it would take. I also got some new clothes, this time more baggy and 'regular, high-school look', instead of the rock star look I had. Mitchie would most definitely like it. After she saw my new look, she'd most certainly fall head over heels with me.

The next day, I decided to try it out.

"Hey, Mitchie." I said, trying to flirt.

"Hi, pop star."

"So. How do you like my new haircut? And my clothes?" I asked. I was trying to hint that I changed.

"It's fine." She replied. Ugh, she was being very difficult.

"Anything, else? What do you think of them?" My patience was ending.

"Shane, I know you're trying to win me over with this 'average' look, but I want to see that _you _changed. I couldn't care less of what your current haircut is, or what clothes you're wearing. You still looked different last year. Inside. In your heart." And with that she walked away, her hair flowing so perfectly behind her.

She was being very difficult. I mean, come on? The old Shane Gray, would have _never _changed his clothes and hair so drastically for a girl. The old Shane Gray, would have _never _even liked all of these clothes. Why can't she see that? I did change, and I'm acting nicer now. That's already proving it! I don't know what more to do, and the summer was half way over. What, does she want me to show it this year, and not forget her again next year? Wait, that actually isn't a bad idea…that's exactly what I'm going to do! I'll be her friend, and then next year, I will still be the same, old Shane.

So I went up to Mitchie:

"Hey, Mitch, I know you rejected me, and I understand. I have been a big jerk, and you're not giving me a second chance at love. But I am asking for another second chance, at friendship. I want to be your friend."

"Shane, I don't think it would be such a good idea since…"

I cut her off, "Mitchie, I don't care about anything now. Just, please, be my friend, hang out with me. Please?"

"Fine, Shane. But if you do something idiotic, and I just won't like you as a person, then, please, leave me alone."

"Fine, but for now, friends?"

"Friends." She said. It sounded so nice when she said it.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! What do you think should/will happen next? Please READ and REVIEW, maybe 3-5 reviews for this chapter? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. The End

**Here's chapter 8! Please READ and REVIEW! **** This is not the last chapter, despite the title. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock **

Mitchie's POV:

So the next few weeks went by really fast. Shane and I hung out a lot. It all seemed so magical. Shane even cancelled the auditions for the music video . . . since he wanted to spend the rest of the summer with me. I really did notice that he did change. I did like this old 'Shane', and current 'Shane.' I guess someone could say we were practically dating, minus the physical stuff. We had insightful conversations and everything.

But then, there was one problem. Summer was slowly ending. There was only one week left.

"Shane, summer's ending. . ."

"Mitchie, let's not think about that now. We must dwell in the present."

"Shane, I would LOVE to do that. But the problem is, summer is ending and there is nothing we can do about it. We have to talk about it sooner or later . . ."

"Fine, Mitchie. What?"

"Okay, now you may be mad at me, but I don't know."

"Get to the point already!" He seemed to be anxious.

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath. "These last few weeks have been amazing, and you have been the best friend I have ever had. And, I was in love with you last year, that's a fact. Now, I realized that you are back. You are the Shane that I know, and remember."

"Mitchie, are you saying. . . that you're in love with me again?"

I hesitated, knowing what I was getting into: "Yes."

"MITCHIE! FINALLY! How could I possibly be mad at that? IT's what I've been waiting for all summer! You're the only reason I even came back!"

"I thought. . . that you'd be mad for me thinking so long . . ."

"I would never, ever be mad at you! It was all my fault!"

"Shane . . ."

And with that, he put his finger on my lips, pulled me to his side, and kissed me for what seemed like a decade. It was the most magical moment of my life.

Then, we pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that for a year now," he whispered in my ear, "and now my wish has been fulfilled.

"Yes, Shane. Me too. But I have one more thing to talk about, before we got to the last campfire of this year."

"What, would that be, _dear?" _He emphasized the word, dear, and I loved it. Shane could be so sweet sometimes . . .

"Well, after last summer, you kind of stopped replying my emails, and I'm scared you'll do that again . . ."

"Mitchie, no worries. Please! I've changed for good, and we're not going on tour this time. The only reason last time was because I got caught up in all the crazy girl fans, and I was one year less immature. And, last time you were just my friend. Now, you're my girlfriend. And I'm going to try to visit you, if you try to visit me. And then I'll come back to Camp Rock."

"Okay, Shane. I . . . I . . . trust you." And then we embraced in a passionate hug.

"Okay, now, cupcake, to the campfire!

Then, we walked, hand to hand, to the last campfire, where we saw Caitlyn and Nate talking, probably also discussing the year that was dreaded. Then, Mr. Brown decided to speak.

"Hello, boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, and most importantly, ROCKERS! This is a very hard announcement to make. But, due to the economic slowdown, Camp Rock lost a lot of money this year, and is forced to close down. I hope to see you all pursue your dreams as musicians, and don't let it stop you. Remember, once a Camp Rocker, always a Camp Rocker!"

And with that, I could feel my heart pumping out of my chest. No more Camp Rock, no more fun summer, no more seeing Shane . . . And then I saw Shane going up to Brown, asking him something.

"Brown, let me pay for the camp, please! These rockers are so talented, give them a chance . . ."

"Shane, even if you give us money, we still need workers. I'm sorry, no. I can't take money from people, and it's just not in high demand anymore. No matter what you do. Nothing can save the camp."

During the next few days, camp was slowly being destroyed. All the packing, tearing down signs, even buildings. The lot was bought by a new water park to be built. I barely even talked to Shane . . .

But the dreaded last goodbye had to come sometime.

**Last day of Camp: Evening**

"So Shane, this is it."

"What do you mean, we'll still see eachother? I mean, we'll visit each other. . . Mitchie . . ."

"Shane, I don't know. This is my senior year. After that, I want to go to college in Australia. That was my alternative to my singing career . . ."

"Mitchie, I can make you a singer! I can help you!"

"Don't you get it? I don't want your help! I wanted to be able to accomplish it on my own, without any help. Only from Camp Rock! Whatever, I want to study kangaroos now. My mom's calling me, I have to go now. This is goodbye." I said, trying to hide away the tears.

"But, Mitchie, we're still dating, right? You're still my girlfriend?"

"Shane, this is hard to say, and don't take it the wrong way. I love you, but it's not going to work. Chances are, we'll never see each other again. We live in opposite parts of the country, and it's just too much. I'm going to be a senior, and you're going to have a ton of stuff to do."

"Mitchie, please!"

"This is the saddest thing of my life, Shane. So I have to leave now, or else I swear I'm going to chase your care. But, Shane, I don't want to lose contact with you. Promise you'll write to me?"

"I promise."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

And then we shared the most passionate kiss, and the best one of all. Our second kiss, our last kiss . . .

"Mitchie!" My mom was calling.

"Shane, I have to go. Remember your promise!" I whispered into his ear.

"Okay. Goodbye."

"Bye, Shane."

It was so hard to hold back the tears, and I saw him doing the same. Who knows what would happen, but we both knew, nothing would ever be the same.

**Author's Note: This is a sadder chapter, and it starts a new part in the story! What do you think is going to happen? Did you like it? **

**Please READ and REVIEW! Maybe 5 reviews this time? If I get 5, I will start writing tomorrow. If not, I will postpone this story for a while . . . As I have other story ideas in my head! **


	9. Laugher and Tears

**Here's chapter 9! Sorry for not updating, the semester's ending and I'm just so busy! Sorry you guys, your reviews are awesome! Sorry to everyone, but this is the last chapter! I just can't think of anything else to do! If you have any plot suggestions, let me know, and I will gladly do a sequel! Or continue this story!**

Mitchie's POV:

Senior year was a pain. Classes, college applications, all of that crap. It was just a pain! I wish I could just go back to Camp Rock and see Shane . . . Scratch that. I know I can't see him anymore, he went back to LA. We keep in touch of course, and he's trying to visit before, but our schedule's don't mesh. When he can visit, I have finals, and so on. This is what a conversation is like:

"_Hey, Shane!"_

"_Hey, Mitch. Can I come this weekend? I'm not on tour this month, and I've been trying to come each week! What's going on?"_

"_I have finals, and we won't be able to hang out if you come. End of semester. Sorry . . ."_

"_Okay, fine. Bye Mitch."_

"_Bye . . ."_

Yep, he kind of seemed annoyed. Well I couldn't risk my own life for him, I had to get good grade's senior year. It was really important, and he was just a distraction. I was shooting for Australia anyways so it just won't work. And I'm the bad guy? I disagree.

Shane's POV:

I had one month. ONE MONTH! Then on tour, for a year! I would be incredibly busy! I kept trying to visit Mitchie, I was willing to buy airplane tickets for EACH WEEKEND! And I could help her with her stupid finals or whatever. This was getting ridiculous. She kept rejecting me each and every weekend, but no. She had absolutely no time for just ONE DATE! I was started to think she doesn't like me anymore. And I'm the bad guy? I disagree. So I decided to ask Nate.

"Hey, Nate? I have a question for you."

"Yep, I'll try to answer my best."

"I keep trying to visit Mitchie before tour, but she isn't letting me. She refuses to let me come."

"Hmmm . . . does she seem annoyed?"

"YES! Completely, totally, and absolutely!"

"Dump her."

"But . . ."

"She doesn't like you, and she thinks she can just forget about you, while she supposedly goes to college, without a real heartbreaking breakup."

"But that would be mean. And I still love her . . ."

"Either way, it's obvious she doesn't like you. So Break. Her. Heart."

"Nate . . ."

"Trust me, it's giving you too much stress. She's just being a jerk."

Mitchie's POV:

I really felt bad for not letting Shane come, I did. But I couldn't risk this, my parents would kill me! And he was living his dream, I wanted to live mine. Actually make a good amount of money, unlike my parents. And chances are, Shane would break up with me. Let's face it, Hollywood couple never lasted. Not even Zac and Vanessa.

And then, I heard the phone ring.

"Hey, Shane. Look . . ."

"Mitchie, you are the jerk. You want people to love you, and feel bad for you, but you don't even want to see them."

"Shane, I'm studying 24/7. I only have like 3 hours of sleep each day!"

"I don't believe you, I mean, you are a liar." I couldn't believe him. He definitely had issues.

"Thanks for saying that Shane. I knew you wouldn't understand. So whatever! Thanks again, because now I truly know the kind of guy you are. I should have never given you a second chance. You know what, I don't even hate you. You're not worth ANY of my thoughts. So I have no opinion of you. It will be as if we never met. I will listen to Connect Three, and no butterflies will fly through my stomach. You are a nothing in my mind. "

"Well, I was going to break up with you, but I don't think you care so bye! And BTW: You are just another fan girl now in my mind. Which in other words, is worse than nothing. Bye Mitch, if that's your name. Because I don't remember!"

And we hung up. He really was a jerk. Well I wouldn't think about him anymore. Over. Done with. Out of my mind. He did say one thing wrong . . . I wouldn't ever be his fan again.

Shane's POV:

The way Mitchie talked . . .really made me feel kind of bad. I wanted her to like me, but Nate forced me to say all of that crap. He said it would make me feel better. So far, it wasn't working.

9 Months Later:

Mitchie's POV:

My grades were rising, and I felt better about myself. I got accepted into that university in Australia, and I even wrote a couple songs! Life couldn't get any better.

Shane's POV:

I was missing Mitchie. So much. Her voice . . .her smile . . . everything. Life couldn't get any worse.

3 Months Later:

MItchie's POV:

I was packing for Australia. I was so excited, but sad to leave my country behind. I guess I lied, because I did pack a picture of Shane. I guess he would always be the first real guy I ever liked. He'd always have a special place in my heart. But it was time to move on.

Shane's POV:

I couldn't handle it anymore, my heartache. So I decided to do something. I would fix this, and make Mitchie mine forever.

Mitchie's POV:

I got in the plane, and watched a couple movies, but mostly slept. Then I arrived in the exotic Australia. It was truly amazing! I already loved it. I went through passports, baggage, and eventually got a taxi. I looked out the window, breathed the fresh air. Then we pulled up into campus. I got all my stuff, then went in. It was absolutely unique and gorgeous! I checked in, got my schedule, and found my room. I met my roomy, Stevie, and we got to know each other. She was really cool! I already loved it. I even started forgetting about Shane . . .

Then Stevie left to find other people. I sat down, and started strumming my guitar. Then I heard a knock. I opened the door, and saw a familiar face standing in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Shane, I'm also a freshman here. I live in room 61, so I thought I'd say hello."

I didn't answer, but I dashed into his arms.

"I'm so sorry!" I screamed.

"Me too, Nate made me say those things. I had such a bad heartache, that I applied here, and now we can be together. So will you give us another second chance?"

"Definitely," I said, happily crying into his arms. College would definitely be filled with laughter and tears, but I knew Shane would always have my back. Giving him that one second chance was the best thing I ever did. I know knew he actually really loved me. And I, Mitchie Torres, the nobody girl who every one would make fun of, love Shane Gray.

**Author's Note:**

**How was this last chapter? Let me know your overall thoughts on the story! Requests for a sequel are taken, but I would need ideas on what to do!**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR STAYING WITH THIS STORY, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. So give me one last cupcake, and REVIEW! The last chapter should have the most. **

**Make sure to check out my profile for more stories coming soon! And updates for "Life Saver". **

**THANKS EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU GUYS, ESPECIALLY THE REVIEWERS!1**

**-SevSnapeFan123**


End file.
